It is known to fit the edge of a curtain with a plurality of like slides that can move along a rail so that the curtain can be opened and closed. Such a rail typically is tubularly hollow, of generally square cross section, and is formed with a longitudinally extending and downwardly open slot. The slides ride inside the rail and project downward through the slot where they are provided with loops from which the curtain is hung.
When such a curtain must be removed it is either necessary to unclip it from each of its slides, or to slip all the slides out the end of the rail while still attached to the curtain. Both operations are onerous. German patent document 2,216,323 describes a system which somewhat eases this operation, but that still could stand improvement.